This study evaluates the role of the adrenergic nervous system in the pathogenesis of hypokalemia and muscle weakness in patients with familiar hypothalemic periodic paralysis. Subjects receive infusions of epinephrine, with or without propranolol, with serial measurements of plasma potassium and muscle strength.